


5 situations where he can't resist to kiss and 1 where he didn't expect it

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 5v1, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, non graphic sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Illinois loves his boyfriend and can't stop himself from kissing him at every chance he gets.
Relationships: ILY - Relationship, Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Tumblr one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Comfort

Illinois wiped his face from water and stared at it through the mirror. He looked tired. No surprise really, considering it was 2am. With a sigh, he drags a hand over his face and leaves the bathroom.

Nightmares. He hated nightmares. Sure, it was one of the tamer ones where only he dies, but it still wakes him up in a cold sweat. Getting up and moving for a bit usually helped to ease the anxiety enough to fall back asleep after that kind of dreams. Although he wasn’t really looking forward to that.

He was planning to go back to his room, but he stops as he’s about to pass Yancy’s door. Really, this wasn’t that big of a deal. He could deal with it. But the thought of cuddling up with Yancy were too tempting.

With a knock on the door, loud enough for Yancy to hear it if he were awake but not waking him up if he was asleep, he opened the door and walked in.

The sound of a sob made him immediately alert and he looked towards the bed. Yancy were curled up against the wall, a hand over his mouth, closed eyes and his whole body shaking. With a flick of his wrist he closes the door and hurries over to the bed.

He sits down beside his boyfriend and hovers a hand above his shoulder. “Yancy?”

Yancy flinched, snapped his eyes open and stared at Illinois with wide eyes. And then he threw himself into Illinois arms and sobbed.

Illinois held him close and told him reassurances in a soft voice, kissing the top of his head.

Eventually they found themselves under the cover, legs tangled together and Illinois holding Yancy in his arms, stroking his fingers through his hair. Yancy were resting a hand at Illinois’ waist and the other pressed over Illinois’ heart.

Illinois found himself watching Yancy’s now relaxed face. It wasn’t as puffy as before but the redness were still there. And honestly, Illinois were worried. He’s seen him cry before, but it’s never been this bad before. With a sigh, he pressed his lips against Yancy’s forehead and rubbed his hand between Yancy’s shoulder blades.

The movement of Yancy’s thumb stroking the place where his heart is drew Illinois’ attention to the other since this were the first movement Yancy done since they tangled up together.

“I dreamt youses died.”

His voice was raspy from the crying and god he sounded so small. Too small. Illinois pulled Yancy closer and buried his face into his hair. “I’m here, Yancy. It was a nightmare, I’m not going anywhere.”

He could feel Yancy shake his head and his hands grip at the places they were resting. “It felt so real. Youse didn’t want to wake up and then youses did and-” Yancy drew a shaky breath and all Illinois wanted to do was to take all his sadness away.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, love. This is still shaking you up,” Illinois said in a low voice, pressing kisses on top of Yancy’s head. But the odd stillness made him lean back enough to see Yancy face.

He had a bit of a stunned look to him.

“Love?” Yancy mumbled, weary hope filling his voice.

Illinois smiled. “Of course. I love you, it is my duty as your boyfriend after all, and something I gladly do.”

That seemed to do the trick. Yancy relaxed in his arms and closed the small gap between them to cuddle up with him.

Illinois smiled and continued to press kisses on top on Yancy’s head, telling him all the small things he appreciated about him.

“I love you, Yancy. Forever and always.”


	2. Morning

The sound of a bird song was heard from the outside, loud in the silent room. Illinois groaned in response to it, not really liking the idea of waking up. He threw an arm over his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep again.

He gave up rather quickly with a heavy sigh when he didn’t feel an ounce of tiredness in his body. What time was it anyway? With a grumble he turned in the bed towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He blinked owlishly at the numbers. 9.30 am. Huh. It’s been ages since he slept this long in the morning.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the other side of the bed were empty. No surprise there. Yancy was an early bird after all. How he managed to sneak up without waking him though, is a mystery. He usually didn’t sleep this heavy, the smallest rustle wakes him up normally.

Letting out a questioning hum, Illinois gets up and pulls on a morning robe. On the way out, he closes the window that Yancy must’ve opened up before leaving the room. It amuses him that he slept through it all. An earthquake probably wouldn’t had woken him up at that point.

He pulled the robe a little closer to him as he stepped out of the room, the house quiet during this late morning. After a quick visit to the bathroom, and with his stomach growling, he steers his steps towards the kitchen. As he prowls closer, Illinois can hear soft music along with singing. Soon after, the smell of pancakes hits his nose and his stomach growls even louder in response. When he steps into the doorway, the sight of a shirtless Yancy swaying his hips in time with the beat while singing, greets him. He can’t help but to lean on the doorway and watch him dance around while making pancakes.

“All this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost~,” Yancy sang as he stacked another pancake on the plate beside him. He whistled along with the music and Illinois couldn’t help himself.

With silent steps, he walked up to Yancy from behind and circled his arms around his waist. He feel Yancy tense up in his arms so he gives the other a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning, love,” he murmur against the skin and he feel how Yancy relax and leans into him.

“Youses finally awake, huh,” he said with an amused voice and a smile. Illinois hums in confirmation and presses quick kisses to all of Yancy he can reach. “I was gonna come up with breakfast to yous, y’know.”

At that, Illinois carefully grabbed Yancy’s chin and pulled it gently towards him. Yancy raised an eyebrow at him and Illinois grins before kissing him. The kiss were slow and god Yancy tasted sweet like syrup.

As the kiss eased up, Illinois rubbed his thumb through Yancy’s beard. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lips and he could feel Yancy’s smile.

“Y’know, yous got morning breath,” Yancy mumbled and he responded with pressing kisses all over his face. His partner chuckled and eventually pressed away Illinois’ face. “Get youses ass to the table and set it up. You’ll make me burn the food.”

“Yes dear,” he said with a chuckle and let him go. Yancy returned to the food and Illinois took out a couple mugs and plates. He couldn’t help but to smile when the other resumed his singing.

Good morning, indeed.


	3. Hand

The park were lively with children running around, laughing loudly as they chased each other. Their parents shouting at them to be careful, but even from this distance Illinois could see that they are amused. It looked like it was a playdate with several families considering all of the picnic blankets scattered around closely and the adults chatting with each other.

He felt a nudge at his side and he looks back to his partner. Yancy were giving him a soft look before glancing at where he was looking.

“Yous want a kid?”

The question startles a small laugh out him and he shakes his head. “Nah. I’m not the type for kids.” He looks back at the kids running around. “Sure, I can be the exciting uncle, but a dad? No, I’m not home enough for that.”

Yancy chuckles at that. “Yeah, you’re barely enough here to have a boyfriend.” Illinois elbows him at that and earns a laugh.

“Bastard,” he mutters and refuses to look at Yancy when he feels him leaning into him.

“Of course. But yous loves me.”

Giving up at those words, Illinois looks back and smiles softly. “Yeah, I do.”

Yancy smiles back before looking away, and Illinois follows his sight. Their eyes are back on the kids.

“Y’know, if yous actually settles down, I think you’d make a great dad.”

Illinois makes a acknowledging hum, but doesn’t say anything. Silence soon washes over them as they watches the children play.

A ball gets kicked hard by one of the younger, making it bounce over to them. Illinois watches as Yancy leaves his side and expertly kicks the ball back.

“Thank you, mister!” one of the kids shouts as they pick up the ball before returning to their friends.

“So,” he begins when Yancy returns to his side, “what about you? Do you want any kids?”

He gives him a ‘are you serious?’ look and Illinois raises his hands in defense. “Just asking.”

Yancy sighes and runs a hand through his gelled hair. “I killed my parents, yous know this, ‘Nois. I’m quick to anger, that ain’t somethin’ you bring a kid to.” He looked frustrated.

Illinois grabs his free hand and brings it up to his lips. “Sorry darling, didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, barely loud enough for Yancy to hear, against his fingers.

“It’s fine. Let’s get some ice cream,” Yancy said and he agreed. Illinois intertwined their fingers as he let their hands drop after a quick kiss to his knuckles. He takes the lead.

The walk to the ice cream shop weren’t a long one and after ordering their flavors, vanilla for Illinois and strawberry for Yancy, they found a bench to sit on. Illinois refused to let go of Yancy’s hand while they ordered their ice cream and he were still holding it.

He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Yancy’s hand. “I love you.” A chuckle left him when he saw Yancy looking at him, ice cream in the corner of his mouth. “Hey baby, you got something there.” With that he leaned forward and pressed a kiss where the melting ice cream were, actually licking it clean as well.

Yancy made a noise in his throat and turned his head enough to capture his lips instead. Illinois hummed appreciantently and kissed a little bit deeper. It tasted like strawberry.

The kiss got rudely interrupted when the weight of his ice cream suddenly disappeared from his hand. Illinois moved his eyes to his now empty hand, blinking owlishly at it, only looking away when he heard Yancy laugh loudly. Following his sight, he saw the reason why his ice cream were gone and why Yancy were laughing so hard.

A goddamn seagull snatched it right out of his hand and were now munching at it a few feet away.

With an over dramatic sigh, he leans into Yancy. “Fucking animals can’t leave me alone, not even in the city!”

Yancy squeezed his hand. “Yous should’ve kept an eye on it.”

Once again Illinois lifts their intertwined hands and kissed Yancy’s knuckles. “Can’t blame a man for being distracted.”

Yancy simply hummed and Illinois continued to press kisses to the hand.


	4. Hand

The airport were bustling with activity, but the people passing Illinois were nothing but background noise by now. The flight were exhausting for him, being cramped up in a small space with others weren’t really his thing. But he was out now and he couldn’t wait to get  _ home _ .

As he were picking up his bag, he couldn’t help to find the word funny. Home. He hadn’t had a home, a place to return to, since he left his parents. And he had never really called it home either. He’s always been on the move and never stayed more than a week before leaving for a new adventure, not looking back.

He hailed a cab and told the address the driver could drop him off at. It’s not the exact address, it was still a 30 minutes walk away. But it’s for the best if as few humans as possible knew about the Manor.

The driver doesn’t make any small talk and that’s fine with Illinois. He appreciate it in fact. Airplanes could be so noisy and especially airports. The soft music from the radio and the movement from the car slowly lulled him to sleep, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

He were woken by a rough poke at his knee by the driver and after paying he were quick outside with his bag. Not bothering to watch the taxi drive away, he began his half hour walk back to the Manor. It were nice outside and pleasantly warm which helped him to feel relaxed. A walk before entering a house always made things bearable for him, making it take longer before he felt the need to get out.

And hopefully he wouldn’t want to go outside for quite some time.

Eventually he could see the Manor and couldn’t help but to increase his walking speed. It looked just like he left it almost two months ago. A smile tugged at his lips. He hadn’t planned to be gone for so long, and usually he doesn’t mind, but he’s been missing the other egos.

“Illinois!”

He looked down from the sky to the edge of the Manor’s yard, seeing Wilford wave at him. Illinois grinned and waved back, walking up to him. “Hey, Wil.” He glanced behind him to see almost all of the egos outside, apparently cooking food. “What’s going on? Are you celebrating something?”

Wilford laughed. “We’re just making a barbeque, lad! You got perfect timing, as usual! Would you like some ribs? Ah, wait, I don’t think they are done just yet.” He seemed to get distracted as he walked away, mumbling to himself.

Illinois chuckled and waved to Yandere, Chase and his kids, the Jims and Robbie. He probably would join them soon, but first he needed to drop off his bag. And find Yancy. The man didn’t seem to be outside, but that wasn’t a surprise. So he steered his steps towards the manor itself.

It felt oddly silent with everyone being outside, but he did hear a couple of voices talk in the living room. One of them with a rather known accent. He grins, carefully puts down his bag and takes off his shoes. He finds Yancy and Jackie sitting in the couch, with Yancy having his back turned against him.

Smiling, Illinois leaned against the wall and watched the two, Jackie talking animated about one of his fights against criminals. Yancy interjected a lot, often with names of the criminals and some odd and hilarious info as well. For being a superhero and an ex-criminal, they got along surprisingly well.

Jackie paused in the middle of his storytelling when he caught sight of Illinois. He grinned big but sadly the movement made Yancy turn around.

Without a word, Illinois lifted his hand and waved. Amused, he watched as emotions flashed across Yancy’s face until it settled on an angry expression.

“You fuckin’ bastard.”

Illinois made sure his both hands were raised in a defensive motion as Yancy were approaching him, but he wasn’t really worried. Yancy usually got faux angry when he’s been gone longer than planned, especially when the original trip were longer than usual.

Yancy stopped in front of him with a glare, his arms crossed and his mouth in a thin line. And eyes glossy from unshed tears.

Illinois’ expression softened. “Hi, sweetheart.”

The scowl deepened, the tears threatening to fall. “Two months. Yous were gone for  _ two fuckin’ months _ . Not one letter, not a single words from yous. And what made yous think just waltzin’ in were a good idea? Huh?”

He hummed in fake thought as he slowly leaned in closer. “Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps I just missed my boyfriend so much I got the earliest plane back home I could find?”

“And what makes yous think I haven’t gotten a new partner?”

At that Illinois couldn’t help but to chuckle. “One, I’m not seeing you cuddling up to someone else,” he said in a low voice and lifted his hands to gently cup Yancy’s face, his thumbs carefully swiping away the tears that began to fall. “Two, your tears are kinda betraying you right now.”

Yancy huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes as he leaned into the hands. “God fuckin’ dammit,” he mumbled, his hands gripping at Illinois shirt.

Without another word, Illinois leaned in and captured Yancy’s lips with his own. Careful movements getting answered in kind, keeping it light and soft. Yancy’s lips were soft compared to Illinois’ own chapped ones and by god he’ve missed this.

He feels a hand slid over his chest and up on his neck, pulling him closer to Yancy as the kiss grew hungrier. And he wanted to give in because right now all he wants are the man in front of him.

But they are still in the living room.

With a sigh Illinois breaks off the kiss, trailing small pecks all over Yancy’s face until he gives a final one in the tip of his nose. He leans his forehead against Yancy’s.

“Hey, darling, I’m home.”


	5. Worship

He pressed slow kisses and light bites to Yancy’s neck, and he feels satisfied when he hears Yancy’s stuttering breaths. Illinois’ hands wanders on Yancy’s upper body slowly, rubbing his thumbs into the heating skin whenever they stopped.

Hands dug into his hips and pushed slight at him, Illinois following the motion without hesitation. Yancy gave him a heated look before crashing his lips against his. The kiss were fast and sloppy, but showing the very heat that were in his gaze.

Illinois lets out a moan and Yancy pressed his body flush against his, like he wanted as much contact with him as possible. Illinois didn’t mind and very much likes it, but he did have a different idea for tonight, so he presses back at Yancy with enough force to make him slowly walk backwards. Soon enough it’s apparent that Yancy hit the edge of the bed, as he falls backwards and out of the kiss.

Yancy blinked owlishly at him and Illinois winks, admiring the view of Yancy sprawled out in front of him.

“Goddamn you’re handsome,” he said and sucked in a breath before climbing on top of Yancy to press their lips back together, both of them kissing deeply. Yancy hummed appreciatively and Illinois let one of his hands rise to Yancy’s hair and runs his fingers through it. The other hand snuck under Yancy’s shirt and his fingers ghosted over the skin, earning a shiver from Yancy. One of Yancy’s hands had found its way to his hip again, the grip firm enough to not let Illinois move without alerting Yancy about it. The other hand were stroking his thigh.

Illinois slowed their kiss and with a final peck on Yancy’s lips, he sat up to straddle him, his hand trailing from his hair and across the side of his head. He chuckles at Yancy’s annoyed whine. “Aw, sweetheart, we aren’t going fast today.” His now free hand slid under the Yancy’s shirt to join the first. “Thought I’ve taught you the pleasure of taking time.” He barely put more pressure into his touch.

“It ain’t pleasure when yous just teasin’,” Yancy growled, the grip hardening ever slightly on his hips.

Illinois gave him a mischievous smile. “Seems like you need a reminder.” His hands slid higher up Yancy’s torso. “Remove your shirt.”

Without hesitation Yancy sat up clumsily and with the help of Illinois, removed his shirt. Illinois couldn’t help but to steal a quick peck on his lips before Yancy fell back down to the bed.

Illinois picked up one of Yancy’s hands and gently kissed it as he stared down at his partner. “Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous.” The red on Yancy’s cheeks, that he was certain of were not from their intended actions, told him that this were indeed a good choice.

After giving the hand a few more kisses, he let it go and cupped Yancy’s cheek with one hand. “There’s a luster in you that shines brighter than the stars. You’re more beautiful than the moon, and the sun pales beside you.”

Yancy huffs and looks away, Illinois being able to see how the red starts to spread down his neck. “Why are yous tryin’ to be sappy? It ain’t doin’ anyone any favor.”

Illinois stares for a little bit before he shook his head. He grabbed Yancy’s chin and carefully made him look back at him. Instead of answering him, he just leaned back in and gave him a kiss. Yancy’s hands flew up and around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When they broke it, Illinois bumped their noses together. “Let me show how wrong you are.”

With that, he pressed slow and soft kisses against the edge of Yancy’s chin and slowly trailed down to his neck. His hands runs up and down Yancy’s sides with a ghost of a touch, earning him shivers in response.

“You’re like the rain in a desert, giving life to me when I’m about to dry out.” A kiss to Yancy’s adam’s apple and it earns a stuttered breath.

“If I’m the sea, you’re the moon who makes me dance for you.” Together with a kiss on the collarbone and dragging his nails down Yancy’s sides he earns a moan. Illinois holds back a chuckle, Yancy have always had sensitive skin.

He continues to press kisses here and there along with declarations of love and praise.

But Illinois stops when he reaches the big scar on Yancy’s stomach. Of course Yancy’s skin isn’t scar free, but most of his other ones are small and almost invisible. This one stood out. Yancy still haven’t told him what it’s from, and he won’t press him about it. So Illinois stills his hands from their roaming and pleasuring and press a kiss on the scar. “You’re beautiful, Yancy. You’re prettier than any gem I’ve seen, more valuable than any gift from whatever heaven have given me.”

“Why are yous so insistent on killin’ me with sweet words?” Yancy murmurs but Illinois hears him and grins.

“‘Cause that’s what you deserve.” He presses another kiss to the scar before straightening up. Yancy gives him a curious look but when Illinois rolls his hips with a mischievous smirk, a hand flies to his mouth and he bites down to it, a muffled moan coming from his throat.

Illinois let himself chuckle this time and Yancy swats at his knee.

“Yous said we were takin’ it slow,” he grumbles and Illinois gives him a teasing smile.

“We are. But-” he rolls his hips again and he gets another muffled moan from him- “gotta keep some excitement, no?”

Yancy were beginning to breath hard. “You ass.”

Illinois leans forward to give him a slow kiss. “Your body is a temple, Yancy. Let me show you proper appreciation.”


	6. Flustered

Magnum’s booming laughter were something that fitted out on the open seas, but in the smaller kitchen were four people talking would be loud? It was deafening but it also filled it with a warmth Illinois only got from Magnum and Yancy.

“Man, you’re loud!” Bing exclaimed and rubbed his ear, but he still wore a grin.

Magnum quieted down. “Oh. Uh, I apologize.”

Illinois shook his head. “He meant it in a good way. The room are just designed too small for you.”

“Well,” Magnum began with a happier tone, “I do constantly hit me head in the doorframe.”

“Yeah, dude! Seriously, I need to come out to your ship one day and just see how far your voice can reach!” Bing agreed and Magnum were once again beaming in happiness.

“Well, mate! I’m setting sail next week! I’ll make sure to have spot open for ye!”

Illinois laughed at Bing’s paling face and at how he started to come up with reasons why he couldn’t be on the open sea. He knew that Magnum wouldn’t back down now and were amused by Bing’s attempt.

He did get distracted from the banter when Yancy walked into the kitchen. Leaning his chin in his hand, he gave the man a bright smile. “Hello, sweetheart. Where you going?”

Yancy glances at Magnum and Bing who were still going at it and Illinois shrugged his shoulders. Yancy slowly nodded. “I’m just gettin’ some food on the way.”

Illinois watches him walk over to the fridge and take out a box with something in it. “Going somewhere?”

With a shrug, Yancy closed the fridge door and walked over to Illinois. Illinois leaned back a little and looked up at his boyfriend, a hand moving to rest on Yancy’s hip.

“Got invited out with Yandere. She said there was something she wanted to show me.”

Illinois hummed and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against the fabric. Gazing softly at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but to think he’s beautiful. And he didn’t hesitate to voice his thought. The smile he received in return made him sigh of happiness. Leaning forward, he nuzzles his face into Yancy’s stomach.

A hand under his chin made him lean backwards again and look up at Yancy with questioning eyes.

His silent question were quickly answered when Yancy leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Illinois makes an embarrassed sound, cheeks feeling hot and when Yancy straightened up, he burrows his face in Yancy’s stomach again and circle his arms around his waist.

Yancy laughed and Illinois could feel fingers run through his hair.

“Youses cute when you’re flustered,” Yancy said teasingly and with a tug at his hair, Illinois carefully removed his head from its resting place. There was a mischievous twinkle in Yancy’s eyes.

Illinois let go of Yancy’s waist as the man once again bent down and gave him a kiss. But this time he lingered and slowly moved his lips, Illinois sighing and moving his lips in sync as he pressed into the kiss.

“I think they’ve forgotten about us, Magnum.”

“Ah, young love! The greatest treasure of them all!”

“You’re not really that much older than us you know.”

With a peck on Illinois’ lips, Yancy straightened up once more. Illinois could feel his face burn but before he could bury his face into Yancy’s stomach again, Yancy stepped out of his range. Instead Illinois settled with rubbing a hand over his cheek to make the redness go away.

“Youse too cute,” Yancy said with a smug face, but his eyes radiating adoration.

Yancy’s words didn’t exactly help Illinois situation, although he couldn’t help but to smile. “I love you.”

“Love youse too,” Yancy said in a low voice and kissed his forehead before he left the kitchen. Illinois sighed and burrowed his face into his arms.

“Wow, you really get red as a tomato when Yancy does that,” Bing said with a snicker.

“Oh fuck you,” Illinois grumbled into his arms but he couldn’t stop his goofy smile.

He were head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've not fully succeeded in following the prompts but I like what I wrote so here we go xD Also, it's my first time to be even remotely close to write smut so pls don't expect me to write more, or anythng me graphic than this. And don't be too harsh on that scene.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
